Personal computers for executing applications programs such as word processors, databases, and spreadsheets are well-known. Such general purpose microcomputers run a wide variety of programs and may be adapted to perform many different tasks. Memory size and speed have evolved to the point where modern microcomputers rival mainframes in performance.
Such personal or microcomputers are commonly constructed to have a motherboard disposed parallel to and adjacent the lower surface of a chassis and to have various cards, i.e. graphics adaptor, disk drive controller, modem, add-on memory, etc., disposed above and perpendicular thereto. These add-on cards are typically attached to the motherboard via hard edge connectors. A power supply is generally located at the rear of the chassis such that cooling air may be drawn into the chassis therethrough and then circulated among the computer components. Floppy disk drives are typically disposed at the front of the chassis to provide convenient access to the user such that diskettes may be readily inserted therein. Although access is not required, hard disk drives are commonly located in the same manner because of their similar mounting 5 requirements. The entire assembly is commonly contained within a stamped sheet metal chassis and covered with a metal and/or plastic enclosure or cover.
The most common items of such computers that require maintenance and/or replacement are those having moving parts which are necessarily subject to mechanical wear. These computer components include the floppy and hard disk drives, as well as the power supply which contains a fan. Although problems are often easily isolated to a specific one of these components, removal of the malfunctioning component involves the removal of mounting hardware, i.e. fasteners or screws, and the disconnection of electrical connectors. Installation of a new or repaired computer component consequently involves replacement of the mounting hardware and reconnection of the electrical connectors.
Removal of the mounting hardware typically requires loosening or removal of several fasteners or screws and the manipulation of the affected component to separate it from the chassis. Hand tools, i.e. a screwdriver and nutdriver, are typically required to effect removal of the mounting hardware.
The new or repaired computer component must be manipulated into place within the chassis. It must be aligned properly in order to be installed correctly. Misalignment of the component typically results in an inability to properly re-install the mounting hardware as often evidenced by misaligned screw holes. Reconnection of the electrical connectors is commonly complicated by the limited space available for the manipulation thereof.
The disconnection and reconnection of electrical connectors presents particular problems in that such connectors are often difficult to disconnect, must be aligned properly prior to reconnection, and are often difficult to reconnect. It is crucial that the disconnection, alignment, and reconnection processes be performed correctly to avoid damage to the connector as well as to nearby computer components. Additionally, it is extremely important that connections be made among the proper connectors. It is often possible to make connection between the wrong connectors, thus possibly resulting in damage to the computer. One example of this is the bus connectors from the power supply of the IBM PC, XT and compatibles. It is often possible to reverse the position of two of the power supply connectors, i.e. P8 and P9 relative to the bus connector mounted to the motherboard.
Electrical connectors are frequently difficult to disconnect because of their awkward positioning within the computer and because of the detent mechanisms utilized to prevent their inadvertent disconnection. Tools, most commonly screwdrivers, are often used to facilitate disconnection of obstinate connectors. The use of such tools may increase the potential for causing damage to the computer since the tool is often used to pry or push components and is subject to slippage during use. Further, many surfaces within the computer are not suitable for use as a fulcrum and are subject to damage when so used. For example, it is not uncommon for a portion of a disk drive to be used as a fulcrum when prying the disk drive connector therefrom. Such use may potentially cause damage to the drive. Damage to various other components could likewise occur if the user should slip while attempting to pry the connector.
It is absolutely essential that the connectors be properly aligned prior to attempting their reconnection. It is not uncommon for one connector to be reversed or turned over when reconnection is attempted by an inexperienced person. Such an attempt at reconnection of a misaligned connector will likely result in damage thereto. Indeed, if the misaligned connector were forced to reconnect, mechanical and/or electrical damage to the computer would be likely.
As can be appreciated, some degree of mechanical ability is therefore required for the removal and replacement of those computer components whioh are most likely to fail. Thus, there exists in the art a substantial need for a means for conveniently removing and replacing those components subject to mechanical wear. The means should minimize the amount of skill required as well as the probability of causing damage to the computer during the process. It should also substantially reduce the amount of time required to remove and replace these components. As such, although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problem of moving and replacing computer components, the proposed solutions have to date been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.